1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved removable orthodontic appliance, namely, a tooth repositioning appliance and method. The present invention expands the range of treatments for a removable appliance by allowing the orthodontist to treat virtually all malocclusions, both major and minor. This new appliance can shift the position of the teeth within the upper or lower arch and also to move one dental arch relative to the other. Deep overbites or open bites may also be corrected. A feature of the invention is the fact that it is removable and the patient himself can remove and replace the appliances.
2. Description of Related Art
Removable orthodontic appliances are old in the art as are two-piece appliances. U.S. Pat. No. 4,505,672, for example, discloses upper and lower appliances for the upper and lower jaws and mechanical clasps and/or suction cups to attach the appliances to the teeth. Resilient means interconnect the two appliances. The present invention differs from the disclosure of the patent just recited in a number of respects, one being the provision of individual clasps, one for each tooth, connected together by a pair of continuous wires which biases the occluded teeth toward the desired position, as will be seen hereinafter.
In the main, other appliances heretofore used in the orthodontia profession have been permanent appliances which are adjusted from time to time by the orthodontist but otherwise remain fixed. One well-known example is the "Edgewise" appliance which consists of brackets fixed to the patient's teeth an fixedly supporting an arch wire which itself includes means for applying force to individual teeth. This appliance is intended to be permanent. As a result, the brackets cannot be continually installed and removed by the patient and the arch wire is fastened to the brackets. As will be seen hereinafter, a feature of the present invention is the fact that the device disclosed herein may be removed by the patient as required, particularly for eating, for cleaning the teeth and appliance, or for special occasions. It is anticipated that this appliance will be worn primarily at night although it could be worn full time.